


Tell Everyone I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: I Want To Be Enough [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changkyun just wants what's best, Fluff, Hyungwonho are the ideal relationship tbh, Jooheon is a sad Baby, Jookyun is struggling a bit, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Mostly just jookyun, Not really mentions of the others, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changkyun doesn't want anyone to know that he has a boyfriend, but Jooheon is tired of hiding.





	Tell Everyone I Love You

"But Hyungwon and Hoseok are dating!" Jooheon complained.

Changkyun played with Jooheon's curly blonde hair while his head laid in the younger's lap. The stylist would kill him later for it, but Changkyun could handle it in exchange for Jooheon's soft sighs of happiness.

"I know, baby, I know. One day I'll be able to take you out on cute dates, kiss you in public, maybe we'll have a nice wedding." Changkyun leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Just not right now."

"I'm tired of escaping outside right before performances to kiss you. I don't care if anyone sees us."

"Jooheon," Changkyun warned. "You know what will happen."

Jooheon sat up and glared at him. "I want to go on dates. I want to kiss you in front of the members. I want to tell everyone how much I love you! Why can't you feel the same, huh? It's like you're ashamed of me! Why can Hoseok makeout with Hyungwon on the couch, but you're so scared of anyone in our group knowing that I'm in love with you!!?"

"Come here," Changkyun ordered softly.

Jooheon sat in between his legs and rested his back against Changkyun's chest. Changkyun wrapped his arms around his waist with his hands on the blonde's stomach.

"Changkyun, I love you so much," Jooheon softly whispered, his voice cracking.

By the shaking of his body, Changkyun knew he was crying. His voice only proved his observation.

"Hey, don't cry. Come on, you know I love you. You know I love you so freaking much. Do you want to end our careers because people find out? Do you really want to leave Monsta X? I don't want to risk it all."

Changkyun rubbed his thumb in circles against Jooheon's clothed stomach. He was hoping to ease the elder, though it ended in Jooheon slapping his hands away.

"I'm sick of having this conversation with you over and over again." Jooheon stood up. "I'll see you on the stage, I.M."

He felt his heart shatter as he watched Jooheon walk back into the building. Jooheon called him by his stage name. The name he called him while they were on No Mercy. The name he called him when they didn't know each other and Jooheon saw him as an enemy. It made him feel empty. It made him feel distant.

He fell back into the grass and closed his eyes. Maybe kissing Jooheon was a mistake. He didn't want to throw away his entire career over a relationship. Hyungwon and Hoseok were different. They had loved each other since trainee days, but Jooheon and Changkyun had just recently fallen in love and it wasn't enough to destroy his career.

They could act romantic around the members, but that would lead into accidently letting their manager know, and if rumours got around, Changkyun wouldn't be able to live with himself. Jooheon couldn't understand that he was doing this for both of them. The elder was always the more affectionate and needy of the two, so he shouldn't be surprised that he wanted to be clingy all the time. It just hurt that he walked away after that.

Changkyun heard the back door open, but he didn't move. It was getting close to the time they had to get on stage, but he had no desire to perform. He didn't want to stay next to Jooheon and act like everything was okay.

"Kyunnie," Hoseok whined. He heard soft footsteps approach him. "Kyunnie, we have to perform. Are you sleepy?"

Changkyun opened his eyes. "I'm not performing."

Hoseok's eyes widened and he sat down next to Changkyun. "What do you mean you're not performing? We can't have a hole! Come on, Monbebes really want to see you!"

Changkyun shrugged. "I don't want to perform with Jooheon."

"Huh? Why not? You guys are best friends! Did you guys have a fight?"

Changkyun sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Something like that."

"We still have to perform," Hoseok placed a hand on his knee. "No matter what happens between us, we have to give every performance our all. Come on, Changkyun, you know better than to shut down."

"You don't get it. Nothing's enough for him."

"I don't get it? Let me guess." Hoseok paused and let out a sigh. "You guys are in love, but you don't want anyone else to know so it doesn't ruin your career. Jooheon wants to tell everyone, but you don't."

Changkyun's jaw dropped, but he was unable to speak.

Hoseok continued, "I've been there. I was in Jooheon's position. Hyungwon and I had a huge fight a year ago before we came clean to the group. I was so sick of hiding. It made me feel like what we were doing was bad. I felt guilty for being who I am, Kyunnie. I can't tell you what to do, but just give this performance your all."

Hoseok stood up and offered him a hand.

Changkyun performed worse than he had in a long time. He almost tripped Hyunwoo, hit Hyungwon's arm, and he kept his distance from Jooheon. The elder kept his head down, and during Beautiful, Changkyun swore he saw him cry.

He wanted to hold Jooheon. He wanted to promise to him that everything would be okay, but he was unsure of that himself. He decided to stick with asking Kihyun to comfort him once they were backstage.

"What the hell did you do to him, Changkyun?" Kihyun growled.

"Nothing! He just looks sad."

Kihyun eyed him. "Then talk to him yourself."

That's how Changkyun ended up in the bathroom with his hands on either side of Jooheon's head on the wall, cornering him. Jooheon avoided eye contact and stared at the loose string on his jacket sleeve.

"Jooheon. Look at me," he spoke sternly.

This resulted in tears beginning to roll down Jooheon's cheeks.

"Baby, come on. Lift you head and show me your pretty face, please."

Jooheon lifted his head to meet eyes with Changkyun. He whimpered softly and threw his arms around the younger's neck. Changkyun wrapped his arms tightly around him, softly trying to hush him.

It took what seemed for like hours for Jooheon to calm down. Changkyun had his back pressed against the door to avoid anyone walking in, considering it was a public bathroom.

"Honey, you ready to go outside?" Changkyun softly whispered.

Jooheon shook his head.

"Okay, well let's get you out of that jacket, okay?"

Changkyun pulled Jooheon's black suit jacket off of him, leaving him in a red buttoned up.

"I want to be closer to you," Jooheon whined, pressing his body against Changkyun's.

Changkyun rubbed his back; Jooheon was always more clingy when he was sad, and Changkyun was always more clingy when he was sick. It was a bit balanced.

"I know baby, I know. When we get home, we will cuddle okay?"

"What if the guys want to watch a movie together?" Jooheon whispered.

"I don't care, okay? If you want to let every one know, then we can. It'll be okay."

His eyes immediately lightened up and he smiled brightly. "Really?"

Changkyun kissed his forehead. "Whatever you want."

\- - -  
Jooheon whined when Hyungwon forced himself in between Changkyun and the arm of the couch. There really wasn't that much room, but Hyungwon insisted he wanted to sit on the couch, even if Hoseok was dead asleep on the floor.

"Come on," Changkyun whispered, patting his lap.

Jooheon smiled brightly as he climbed onto his lap and felt arms wrap around him. He rested his legs on top of Hyungwon's lap.

They watched the movie, and Jooheon couldn't help but smile through it. He ended up falling asleep gripping Changkyun's shirt tightly like he was scared he would run away. As the credits rolled, Changkyun and Minhyuk were the only ones awake.

Minhyuk rubbed his eyes. "We should wake everyone so they can get in their beds."

He reached over and shoved Hoseok, who mumbled something about Hyungwon before lifting his head.

"Wonnie?" He whined, looking for Hyungwon.

"He's on the couch, take him to your room, okay?" Minhyuk spoke sweetly.

Changkyun watched as Hoseok crawled in Hyungwon's lap.

"Wonnie, Seokie's tired." He nudged his head against Hyungwon's like a dog.

Magically, Hyungwon woke up. Half-asleep, he carried Hoseok on his back into their room. Changkyun watched in amazement. That was the fastest he had ever seen the male wake up.

Minhyuk continued to wake up the others while Changkyun softly shook Jooheon. "Hey, let's go to bed okay?"

"Can't we just sleep here," Jooheon mumbled.

"You have to sleep with your pants on if you sleep here," Changkyun smirked.

Jooheon quickly shot up and walked into their room. Changkyun followed and closed the door. Jooheon sleepily took off his shirt and pants and laid down in Changkyun's bed, pulling the covers over him.

Changkyun watched him in awe. He was really too cute for his own good. Changkyun couldn't help but fall deeper for the male.

He pulled off his clothes, leaving him in just boxers, and slipped into the bed next to Jooheon. The elder was quick to force Changkyun to lay on his back. He rested his head against the younger's chest and threw a leg over his legs. He snuggled closer.

"Changkyun. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jooheon's eyes fell closed. "I'm sorry for today."

"It's okay."

And maybe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously in love with this series, I already have part 3 where we finally see clingy changkyunnie!  
> Hmu on instagram if u wanna scream about Jookyun (I dont post much but come talk to me): @chaehyungwonslegs


End file.
